


You never listen, Parker!

by Peter_Parker_fan_123



Series: The adventures of Peter Parker and Tony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a spider, Peter Parker is an adorable little nerd, Peter Parker never listens, Sciency-stuff, Sort Of, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, he wants to be as good as everybody else on the team, he's just really impatient, i still love him though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Parker_fan_123/pseuds/Peter_Parker_fan_123
Summary: Peter is feeling inferior. He feels like everyone else on the team is stronger, faster and more significant than him. He asks Tony if he can help him. Tony doesn't think he needs to and refuses. As usual, Peter doesn't listen.When will he ever learn?





	You never listen, Parker!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. :3
> 
> This takes place between the end of infinity war and the start of my other fanfic (What's wrong with Peter Parker?) 
> 
> Peter is living with Tony because aunt May is dead. I'm going to write another fanfic that will take place before this, setting up this fic and What's wrong with Peter Parker, but it's not vital to the story, so I'll write it soon.
> 
> This is an idea that I've had for a while and I just really wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy! :)

"But why?" Peter whined, spinning in his spinny chair, further registering the fact that he was behaving like a child.

Tony had told Peter 'no' on many occasions. Sometimes it was to keep him safe, like the time he stopped him from going after some _Avengers_ level criminals.  _"But Mr Stark! I gotta stop the bad guys!"_ But other times, it was because he wanted to annoy him _"Awww, come on Mr Stark, I just want a new ice cream flavour named after me."_ No matter what it was, Tony had found himself becoming more and more like a parent every day since what people were dubbing the 'dust situation'. He felt like he had a responsibility to protect Peter, to keep him safe. So that's what he did.

"Becuase, you're already enhanced enough. Any more enhancements to your DNA could leave unwanted side effects." Tony retaliated, smirking slightly at Peter's childish antics.

"Like what?" Peter said, finally stopping spinning to look at Tony.

"Do you wanna have eight arms?"

"I could live with it." Peter shrugged.

"You're missing the point here, Pete. I want you to know that you're already special enough." 

"But everyone else has their own place on the team. Cap's the strength, Widow's the stealth, Wanda's the magic, Vision's the-actually, I don't really know what Vision is-but, what I'm trying to say is, I don't really have that. I'm just the weird Spider-kid."

"Hey, is that really a bad thing?" Tony asked jokingly, elbowing Peter in the arm to gain his attention.

Peter didn't reply.

"Well, don't do anything stupid. I know what you're like, Peter." Tony said, getting up and walking away to the living area, probably to get a coffee.

"Ok!" Peter shouted, although, he wasn't too sure himself. He tended to do a lot of stupid things. Like the time he fell face first into a dumpster, or the time he managed to web himself to a tree, or the time he thought it was a good idea to go into space. Yeah, he had made some pretty stupid mistakes in the past.

Better add this one to the list.

Peter decided to go against his mentor's wishes. _What could possibly go wrong?_

Peter was smart, obviously, he knew what he was doing. Well, sort of. He pulled up a synthesised version of the spider venom that he and Tony had been working on and got to work. He got some random strings of spider DNA _(does it really matter what they are?)_ and added them to the venom. He mixed it in some high tech machine, one that Tony had decided against showing him how to work, and put it in a syringe.

He faltered, only for a second, questioning what he was doing. _What if Mr Stark's right? What if I do grow eight arms or something? But what if I don't? What if I become, like, some super **duper** Spiderman? Eh, worth a shot._

Before he could change his mind, he heard footsteps. _Shit, Mr Stark is coming. It's now or never, Parker._

Peter plunged the syringe into his arm and immediately dropped it, the rush of adrenaline he felt caused his limbs to shake and the world to spin. He tried steadying himself, quickly sitting back on his chair before Tony walked into the room.

"Hey Pete. Didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Tony joked, even though Peter could see that he meant it as a legitimate question.

Peter answered confidently and casually.

"Noooo. Noooooo, W-why would I do _anything_ stupid?" Ok, maybe not.

"You sure?" Tony said, narrowing his eyes.

"Y-yeah. You know what, I'm just gonna go on patrol-" Peter said a little too fast, before rushing out of the lab and to his room.

The last thing Peter saw before he rushed out of the room was an empty syringe underneath Tony's desk and Tony's confused face.

__________________________________________________________________

It wasn't that late but the sky was still dark, the only thing visible were a few stars and the crescent moon. Peter swung from building to building, itching for some action.

Wait, forget the action, he was really itchy. His skin crawled and felt like it was on fire as Peter landed on a random building, worried that if he carried on, the unbearable urge to scratch his arms would cause him to let go of the web and plummet to his doom.

"Ugh, God. Ow, my skin feels like it's on fire." Peter gritted, not expecting a reply but jumping out of his skin when he got one. 

"You seem to have a substance in your blood that is interfering with mental activity, brain waves and skin cells. Would you like me to say some future symptoms you may experience?"

"Um, no?" Seeing as he wasn't so sure himself, Karen thought she should read them out anyway, or, that's what Peter assumed.

"Behavioural changes, food or instinctual cravings and strength, sight and sense enhancements."

"You got all that from one scan?" Peter questioned, not scratching his no longer itchy skin but now fighting the sudden urge to hang upside down.

"The substance in your blood seems to be similar to the venom you were given by the spider bite, except for the DNA it carries. It seems to be behavioural and physical aspects of it's DNA, which is conflicting with your DNA and the spider DNA already present in your blood. It may cause dizziness, nausea, muscle spasms and fainting." Karen said, as if it wasn't life threatening when you're Spiderman.

"Ok. Wow, that's...that's a lot to take in." Peter trailed off, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Would you like me to inform Mr Stark of your condition?"

"No, Karen, it's fine. Don't worry about-" before Peter could finish, a wave of dizziness came over him. The world tilted as he swayed. All he could hear was the hustle and bustle of the streets below before the world faded out into darkness.

__________________________________________________________________

Peter woke up slowly, his groggy brain still processing his location. He opened his eyes and saw he was hanging upside down from a web. He released it, purely from shock, in that split second forgetting that he would plummet to the floor.

Which he did.

He stood up shakily, rubbing his aching head, and saw that he was still in his Spiderman suit, but his mask had been thrown carelessly across the room. _Weird._

Then, it all came back to him. The conversation with Karen, the spider venom, the dizziness, the fainting. How had he gotten home? Had Mr Stark taken him back? 

Then he thought _Ugh, of course, Karen'll know. She records everything._

He clumsily rushed over to his mask, and put it on his head, the bright lights and sounds overwhelming his, now even more enhanced, senses.

"Hey Karen." Peter winced, trying to hide the fact he was trying to _back away_ from _lights._ "Do you know how I got home last night?"

"You webbed for approximately twenty three minutes and thirty seven point six five seconds and then walked for another-" Karen was interupted by Peter's sudden outburst, his voice breaking at every given moment.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. So, you're saying I got home myself?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" Karen sounded almost concerned, well, as concerned as an AI could be.

"No? I-it's fine, Karen. I'm just tired. Ill go do some training, that'll wake me up."

"Ok, Peter. Would you like me to inform Mr Stark and the other Avengers of your current condition?"

"What? No! I-I'm fine, Karen."

There was no reply and Peter took that as a good opportunity to change into his gym clothes and go down to the training area. He was just gonna train by himself but instead, he came face to face with Captain A-frickin-merica.

"Hey, Peter. Did you come here to do some training?" _The_ Captain America asked, looking as patriotic as ever.

Even though Peter worked with him, he still got all excited whenever he saw him. He was his childhood hero, well, apart from Ironman, but _still_ , Captain America was talking to him.

"U-um, y-yes sir. I was." 

"Ok then, son. Show me whatcha got."

And before Peter even knew what was happening, he was on a sparring mat with Captain America while Black Widow and Falcon stood at the sides watching. Was this really his life?

"Ok, kid. Go easy on the old man." Sam quipped from the side lines, leaning against a wall.

"Haha, don't worry son, they're just kidding. You don't need to go easy on me. Just show me what you can do."

Peter gulped nervously. He was fighting Captain America. Well, not really, but still.

Sam motioned for them to start and they immediately went into action. Peter used his spider powers to crawl along the ceiling, evading all of Steve's attacks. He then jumped down and hit him, not hard enough to push him to the ground.

"Nice tactics, Peter. Just try and hit a little harder. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

_Ok. Ok, I just need to punch him a little harder. No biggie. Self control and all that._

Turns out, Peter's 'self control' hadn't counted on him having his strength enhanced. Apparently, neither did Peter.

He did the same thing, use his spider abilities, sneak up behind and punch him. Only, this time, his strength had other ideas.

As soon as his fist touched Steve's back he went flying forward, the sickening crunch of his nose was audible throughout the room.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Mr Captain America, sir, I am so sorry. Oh my god, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Wow, you pack a punch." Steve reassured as he stood up-

His nose was bleeding. And bent at an odd angle. _Oh my god, I've broken Captain America's nose!_ Peter stumbled back at that realisation, suddenly really dizzy.

"Steve, maybe you should go and get that checked out."

"It's fine, Nat." Steve turned to find that Peter was nowhere in sight. "Peter, I'm fine. Don't worry-" 

Steve found Peter in a corner, his arms and legs were sprawled to the side in an almost threatened stance. His face was covered by a dark shadow.

"Hey, Peter, everything's fine. I know you didn't mean it." Steve said, reaching forward to grab Peter.

Peter was not ok with that idea and instantly jumped away.

"Hissssss." 

"Wait-did you just 'hiss' at me?" Steve visibly jumped back and motioned for Sam and Natasha to come and help him.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked as Peter scurried up the wall and onto the ceiling where he sat, silently.

"I don't know." 

"Peter, come down. It's ok, we're not mad." Natasha had never been so calm and comforting with someone, then again, that someone was Peter.

He didn't move, but the light was now covering the room, which gave them a good view of his face. His mouth was turned down and his eyebrows were furrowed. He occasionally showed his teeth as he hissed silently. Then, they saw his eyes. His once Bambi brown eyes were now an inky black, the only other colour that was barely visible were the ghostly whites of his eyes.

"Call Tony, tell him to get down here. Now." Steve said to F.R.I.D.A.Y. not moving from his position, as to not startle Peter.

Almost in an instant, Tony was down in the gym, the smell of oil and sweat polluting the air.

"What's wrong?" Tony panted, looking around wildly for any sort of danger.

No one replied, they simply shushed him and pointed at Peter, who had moved to the corner of the room.

"What happened? Why is he up there?" Tony whisper shouted, catching on to what they were doing.

Peter then apparently thought he should hiss at this moment in time, scaring the shit out of Tony.

"Did he just-Did you just hiss at me?" Tony tripped over his own words, the shock taking away his ability to speak.

"Ok, ok. He just hissed. Would someone _please_  like to tell me what in Thor's dad's name is going on here?" Tony tried to be calm and quiet but Peter hissing was the last straw.

"We have no idea! That's why we called you!" Sam accused.

"Ok, just-calm down."

They all sat in silence for a minute, the only thing that was audible was the occasional _hiss_  from Peter.

"How are we gonna get him down?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There should be an update either tonight or tomorrow. :)


End file.
